The aim of this proposal is to create the Practitioners Engaged in Applied Research and Learning (PEARL) Network, which will organize, train, and facilitate a network of dental practitioners to conduct research of immediate relevance to dentists and their patients nationwide. Studies conducted by PEARL will test specific clinical approaches and evaluate the effectiveness of strategies for the prevention, management, and treatment of multiple oral conditions, augmenting the knowledge base for clinical decision-making. PEARL participants will also conduct anonymous chart reviews for collecting and disseminating data on disease and treatment trends and to obtain prevalence estimates of less common conditions. To achieve this aim, the PEARL Network has organized four interactive Cores, each of which focuses on key functions: (1) a Recruitment, Retention, Operations Core-to recruit and retain Practitioner-Investigators (P-Is) and to conduct studies; (2) a Training and Certification Core-to train and certify P-Is on relevant aspects of clinical research; (3) a Protocol Development Core-to solicit ideas for studies from P-Is and to generate research protocols; (4) an Information Dissemination Core-to disseminate research findings to P-Is, the research community, and the general public. NYUCD has partnered with The EMMES Corporation to serve as the Coordinating Center, providing statistical and epidemiological expertise, establishing a web-based data management/information dissemination system and quality assurance program, sub-contracting with a central IRB, and providing administrative support for DSMB meetings, medical monitoring, and regulatory support. The PEARL Network will further benefit from key resources already in place: (1) an on-site team of experienced investigators, outstanding communication experts, and a strong quality assurance group partnered with senior academic and industry advisors; (2) a highly supportive environment at NYUCD, including the facilities and staff of the Bluestone Center for Clinical Research, the Masters Program in Clinical Research, excellent press access, award-winning communications vehicles, and the Rosenthal Institute of Continuing Education; (3) a partnership with the Levin Group, the largest dental practice-management consulting firm; (4) practitioner partnerships reaching thousands of dentists through the Academy of General Dentistry, MetLife, the Scottish Dental PBRN, HealthPartners, and Kaiser Permanente; (5) collaborations with distinguished researchers; (6) an External Advisory Board of experienced members of medical and dental PBRNs; and (7) a Web-based P-I application mechanism established in May 2004. In summary, the PEARL Network is uniquely positioned to establish and [unreadable] Maintain a PBRN that will conduct research studies designed to positively impact oral health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]